idsbiostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Imydrex
History Magneon was once a fe-matoran named Imydrex of a small island settelment of other fe- matoran.He was a simple iron crafter and was often seen around the large iron towers of the settlement. One day he was atop one of the towers ,mending a sonic recieving dish ,during a lightning storm. He was in turn electrocuted and fell into an unknown substance that was leaking out of the soil. He had been transformed into a toa. He was the first ever toa the little island had ever gained so Imydrex soon was the lone protecter of the matoran from wild rahi and other dangers and inturn became the centre of attention. He let it go to his head since for once he had importance in his life. About a year later no danger had come to the island but Imydrex still thought he was important and acted like a jerk. This deeply angered the matoran, all they had got was an arrogant useless toa. The false message One day, about 15 years before the toa Inika stepped foot on Voya Nui, distress calls were on all of the sonic recieving dishes and Imydrex, for the first time, was called in by the matoran for help. He went to see the matoran in charge to find out what his mission was to be. It turned out that a matoran was stranded out in the ocean and was in desperate need of assistance. To help with his rescue the most skilled iron crafters of the island built spectacular flight systems right into his armour. He soon set off, blissfully unaware of the cruel trick the matoran had played on him. The matoran had sent out a dummy out to sea and had faked the distress call to get rid off Imydrex, once and for all. Imydrex had been flying above sea for nearly a month when he suddenly saw an object that looked remotely like a matoran, so he swooped down to investigate further. What he had found was the fe-matoran's decoy. It suddenly struck him. He now realised the plan that the matoran had set. He was furious and ashamed. He flew off further away from the direction of the island and vowed never to return. Sometime later he ended up on the shores of a desert wasteland. Biography Toa Mandoch He met a toa called Mandoch in the desert because he saved him from dying of thirst. The soon became friends and arrived at Tehktra nui. Tehktra nui He found a team of fighting toa and the 2 toa helped. Half the team was killed by a fiend called Zoruxx. Shortly they joined forces with Toa Ganon and Toa Skanix and made their way to the energy fields. Once there they stopped an energy meltdown and found a dead Ikarki. They then headed to the city only to be attacked again. Once at the city The encountered Zoruxx again and Mandoch and skanix were killed in the process. Soon later they allied with The Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad to capture the toa Katron. Soon after they succeeded in capturing him and were taken to KMES to witness Katron's interrogation and arrest. After that, he and Ganon were named "Honorary KMES Members" as Icax had fell ill, and evil was growing stronger in Tehktra nui. Then he and Ganon met with the The Kanohi Stripes. There Kopak informed them of Tehktra nui's strange happenings. Kopak said that the leader of the ta-matoran was capturing matoran and Rahi and took them underground in the fire kingdom, and they had to investigate and find out who was that leader. Later they went to visit Icax at the hospital. While the rest of the unit stayed with Icax, Imydrex and Ganon went to talk with a nurse. Kopak's unit left the hospital, as they had to track Zoruxx at Axorla Nui. Then, Imydrex helped to enforce the security at the Crystal Cup event alongside with the recently formed toa Jessaco. They watched the event and witnessed Karton's victory over Aliki. After that, he and Ganon stole and MVT and drove to the KMES' headquarters to get some weapons for their next mission. Here they met with Kopek, who informed them that all of the matoran of the fire kingdom had gone underground. When he and Ganon were heading to the fire kingdom, they encountered ]]a red being that was causing havoc in the city. Kopek froze the being in a block of ice, but it managed to get free. Ganon inmobilitzed the beast and Imydrex fused the being’s feet to the ground with iron shackles. Using the distraction, Ganon blasted the being, making it to collapse. Imydrex renewed his trip to the fire kingdom with Ganon, but a le-matoran riding a MVT collided with their MVT’s side. Using Ganon’s Kakama, they were able to stop Myto, although he eventually crashed and died. They arrived at the fire kingdom, crossed the water bridge and stood in front of a gate. Two alien flying beings flew towards the two toa, but Imydrex quickly formed the mega laser blaster and disintegrated the beings. Ganon liquefied a part of the wall with his plasma powers, and the two made in. There, instead of matoran, they saw some raptors. They fought the beings, without success. Imydrex realized their weakness, and let them to circle him, and when the raptors went for the attack, they turned tangible, and Imydrex disintegrated them. Eventually, they reached an almost palace like terrifying building. Ganon opened a secret passageway and the two went into the darkness. They arrived at a cavernous lair, and saw The Master picking up the Encryption Key. They also saw another black that claimed to be Magneon. Imydrex witnessed the bloody fight between the two, and Magneon’s victory. After the battle, Magneon questioned the master about a key and a ship. Imydrex was confused, and he and Ganon realized that Tehktra nui was riping off of the planet surface. They took temporary shelter in a chamber with stasis tubes. 'Running From Death' Imydrex witnessed Tehktra nui landing on Jadax Magna after the land-crash, he and Ganon saw that all the stasis tubes of their room opened. Suddenly, a being clipped Ganon’s head with its tail. Imydrex managed to save Ganon, who was de-hydrated. Imydrex followed a dried up steam, and eventually arrived at a small oasis. He drank some water and gave Ganon some to revive him. Then a being stepped in front of them. They tried to fight it, but another one stopped the fight. The two Crustainax brought the toa to their base, to heal Ganon. There, the Crustainax upgraded their armour. Then they went to a meeting. There, the Crustainax leader informed them that a pack of hunting rock steeds was headed towards them. He also explained them their history, their capture by the master, and that they were the last six members of their species. Then a female Crustainax informed Kinex that the rock steeds had found them. Imydrex, Ganon and the Crustainax prepared for battle. He argued with Ganon about his fighting skills, and Imydrex was filled with intense anger he had not felt since the time he had been betrayed by his fellow people. During the battle, Ganon, to anger Imydrex, killed all rock steeds that Imydrex was fighting, leaving the later in evidence. Imydrex, possessed by anger, kicked Ganon full force in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards into a narrow crevasse in the desert earth. As Ganon fell, already overpowered with pain from the blow to his jaw, he banged and collied with the jagged rocks either side of the gorge tearing a huge gash in the side of his armour before falling into a small underground pocket and landing on solid bedrock rendering him presumably deceased. During the battle, Imydrex lost one of his razor lazer blades. Without Ganon, the rock steeds managed to beat all the Crustainax except Kinex. Imydrex retreated to the Crustainax’s base. Then, he and he remaining Crustainax heard a big explosion. When they went outside, they saw that the battle field was a blazing inferno and that all the rock steeds were killed. They also saw Ganon standing with Kinex in his feet. Imydrex, seeing potential to revenge for what Ganon had said to him, lied and said that Ganon was the author of the explosion. Ganon attacked Imydrex, and discovered that sharp blades emerged from his knuckles. Yexol explained that that was a part of their armour upgrade. Ganon attacked Imydrex again, but Xakhol stopped him. Imydrex saw Ganon leaving the Crustainax base to the desert, and suggested him to stay, claiming that recent events were 'water under the bridge' ''. Ganon said that he didn’t need anyone to survive, and left the scene, throwing a rock steed head at Imydrex. He recently engaged a massive worm in combat and managed to kill it and then met a female Raichelle, And has started to develope a crush on her. Trivia *He appears on the Running From Death banner aswell as the Toa Imydrex's Blog one too. *His page was upgraded by Abc8920. Apperances *Toa Imydrex's Blog(first apperance) *Matoran Adventures'' (mentioned only) *''Running From Death'' Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Honourary KMES member